1991
]] '']] '']] ]] '']] '']] '']] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 18 - ''White Fang *March 1 - Shipwrecked *May 24 - Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken *June 21 - The Rocketeer *July 12 - One Hundred and One Dalmatians (final re-issue) *October 11 - Ernest Scared Stupid (Touchstone Pictures) *November 22 - Beauty and the Beast is a huge financial success and is released to critical acclaim. Television *''Adventures in Wonderland'' premieres on The Disney Channel. *February 22 - Adventures of the Gummi Bears airs its final episode *March 31 - Darkwing Duck premieres on the Disney Channel. It would begin running in syndication and on ABC on September 7. *April 26 - Dinosaurs, a co-production between Walt Disney Television and Jim Henson Productions, premieres on ABC. *August 8 - TaleSpin airs its final episode. *December 14 - Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too premieres on ABC. Video games *''Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse'' for Sega Genesis *''Mickey's Runaway Zoo'' for Commodore 64 *''TaleSpin'' for NES *''Fantasia'' for Sega Genesis *''The Little Mermaid'' for NES *''The Lucky Dime Caper starring Donald Duck'' for Game Gear *May - Mickey's Dangerous Chase for Game Boy *December 19 - Quackshot for Sega Genesis Theme park happenings *The Walt Disney World Resort celebrates its 20th anniversary. *March 15 - Disney Afternoon Avenue opens at Disneyland. *May 16 - Muppet*Vision 3D opens at the Disney-MGM Studios. Albums *October 1 - Simply Mad About the Mouse Comics *April - Disney Comics adds a regular TaleSpin title to their line-up. *August - Goofy Adventures is canceled *September - DuckTales, Mickey Mouse Adventures, and Roger Rabbit are cancelled *October - Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers, Roger Rabbit's Toontown, and TaleSpin are canceled Books *''TaleSpin: Ghost Ship'' VHS releases *March 15 - DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *May 3 - The Jungle Book *June 7 - Peter and the Wolf, Willie the Operatic Whale, and The Prince and the Pauper. *June 14 - White Fang *June 28 - The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Volume 6: All's Well That Ends Well and Volume 7: King of the Beasties *July 12 - Bedknobs and Broomsticks, Mary Poppins, Pete's Dragon, Robin Hood, Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, and The Sword in the Stone (re-issues) *July 17 - Shipwrecked *July 19 - The Brave Little Toaster * August 9 - TaleSpin (4 VHS) *September 20 - The Rescuers Down Under *November 1 - Fantasia and 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, Candleshoe, The Love Bug, The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men, Freaky Friday, Kidnapped, In Search of the Castaways, Treasure Island, Old Yeller, The Three Lives of Thomasina, and The Parent Trap. Direct-to-video releases *''A Day at the Magic Kingdom'' *''A Day at Epcot Center'' *''The Magic of Christmas at Walt Disney World'' *''A Day at Disneyland'' Business *December 18 - Disney buys the distribution rights to the Jim Henson Company library. People Births *January 28 - Calum Worthy (actor and musician) *February 10 - Emma Roberts (actress, model and singer) *February 17 - Bonnie Wright (actress, fashion model, screenwriter, director and producer) *February 28 - Sarah Bolger (actress) *March 4 - Pip Andersen (British actor and skilled practitioner of parkour) *March 19 - Garrett Clayton (actor) *March 28 - Amy Bruckner (actress and singer) *April 3 - Hayley Kiyoko (actress and singer) *April 10 - Amanda Michalka (actress and singer) *May 15 - Mollee Gray (actress and singer) *May 19 - Jordan Pruitt (singer) *June 18 - Willa Holland (actress and model) *June 29 - Tajja Isen (Canadian actress and singer-songwriter) *July 5 - Jason Dolley (actor) *July 9 - Mitchell Musso (actor) *July 15 - Emily Roeske (actress) *August 13 - Nikita Hopkins (actor) *August 16 - Yūki Tokiwa (Japanese voice actor) and G.E.M. (Hong Kong-based Singer-songwriter, Music Producer, actress) *August 17 - Austin Butler (actor, singer and model) *August 28 - Kyle Massey (actor and singer) *September 7 - Jennifer Veal (actress) *September 9 - Kelsey Chow (actress) *September 20 - Spencer Locke (actress) *October 6 - Roshon Fegan (actor, singer and dancer) *November 18 - Rory Thost (actor and voice actor) *November 30 - Sydney White (actress) *December 26 - Eden Sher (actress) Deaths *January 2 - John Raring (singer, musician and choral arranger) *January 30 - John McIntire (character actor) *February 1 - James MacDonald (voice and sound effects artist) *February 3 - Nancy Kulp (actress) *March 14 - Howard Ashman (lyricist) *April 28 - Ken Curtis (singer and actor) *May 6 - Wilfrid Hyde-White (actor) *September 4 - Tom Tryon (film and television actor) *September 24 - Dr. Seuss (writer, poet and cartoonist) *September 27 - Floyd Huddleston (composer) *November 5 - Fred MacMurray (actor) *November 25 - Eleanor Audley (actress) *December 29 - Tony Strobl (comics artist and animator) *December - Leota Toombs (artist and Imagineer) Character debuts *March 31 - Taurus Bulba, Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof and Mouth *September 7 - Honker Muddlefoot, Moliarty *September 9 - Bushroot *September 13 - Ammonia Pine *September 14 - Megavolt *September 26 - Jambalaya Jake *September 28 - Morgana Macawber *October 1 - Quackerjack *October 2 - Negaduck *November 22 - Belle, Beast, Gaston, Lumière, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, LeFou, Bimbettes, Maurice, Monsieur D'Aquire, Wardrobe, Sultan, Palanquin, Fifi 1991